


The Wailing Woman

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Horror, Other, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Inspired by a Courage episode, a teenage girl saved her little sister from La Llorona.





	The Wailing Woman

It's a rainy day in Miracle City

In Casa de Macho, a baby girl was laughing as her mother hold her.

She put her daughter down on the floor.

A baby girl started to crawl

But she hears a creepy female wailing.

A baby girl crawled to a old mirror

A ghostly woman appears in a old mirror.

She has long curly black hair, yellow pupils in her black eye sockets and pale white skin. She wears a veil and a white dress.

A baby girl giggled

A teenage girl was listening to rock music but she hear a squeal.

But a baby girl let out a soft yawn and fell asleep.

"Sol time to feed your sister"

Sol growled


End file.
